Rin Tohsaka
|-|Rin= |-|Kaleido Ruby= Summary Rin Tohsaka is one of the main Magi of the Fate/Stay Night series and the story's tritagonist. She is known in the fandom for her tsundere traits. Rin is an honor student in Shirou's school, and the talented heir of the prestigious Tohsaka magus family, one of the founders of the Holy Grail Wars. She enters the Fifth Holy Grail Wars out of a sense of responsibility as the Tohaska heir and her own competitive desire to win. She tries to summon a Saber-class Servant, which is widely considered to be the best Servant class. Thus, it is a point of much irritation when she summons Archer instead. Eventually she grows accustomed to him, and they are partners in every route of the game. Rin is a complex person, using a honor student facade to hide her fairly abrasive nature, but this is also a disguise for her rather good nature and the strong morals she tries to ignore. More than anything, Rin seems driven by her sense of duty to the Tohsaka lineage, though her moral values save her from being the cruel, emotionless magus her brain tells her she's supposed to be. While she is mostly an adviser to Shirou in Fate, she becomes the main heroine in Unlimited Blade Works and plays a major role in Heaven's Feel. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 7-A with gems and prep | At least 7-B, likely High 7-A with Welt Ende | Unknown, potentially 7-B Name: Rin Tohsaka, Kaleido Ruby (her Magical Girl alterego) Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 17 (at the events of Fate/Stay Night, albeit the VN declares her 18 for, *ehm* practical reasons) Classification: Human, Mage, Second Owner of the Spiritual Land of Fuyuki | Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Enhanced Senses via Reinforcement, Magic, can sense the magic energy and analyze the structure of spells, Resistance to certain magic effects (includes things like Petrification and [[Mind Manipulation), Healing, Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation, Can store her magic power in gems and either detonate them or use them for more powerful spells, boundary fields with various effects, low level matter manipulation, Summoning, Hypnotism | Same but more powerful, can do a limited version of the Second Magic, can absorb environmental magic power from her surroundings in an instant, can peek into unlimited number of parallel universe versions of the same place to practically access an infinite pool of energy | Similar but more powerful than base, can access knowledge and magic from a parallel universe version of herself, Flight, Can access a theoretically limitless pool of energy Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Kirei, who can casually snap trees in half), Mountain level with gems and prep (Took a life off of Berserker using multiple gems and managed to counter Caster's magic) | At least City level (Releases energy comparable to Noble Phantasms), likely Small Island level with Welt Ende (The Jeweled Sword Zelretch is said to copy the light of Saber's Noble Phantasm, Excalibur, and erased a huge number of Sakura's Shadow Giants at once) | Unknown, potentially City level via power-scaling Speed: Athletic Human, Hypersonic+ when enhancing her speed with magic (Defeated Caster (Fate/stay night), who can react to attacks from Archer) | Hypersonic+ | Unknown, potentially Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, potentially higher when amped by magic Striking Strength: Class KJ when amped by magic (Comparable to Kirei) | Class GJ with magic | Unknown Durability: Superhuman, up to Mountain level when sacrificing one of her gems for short-term protection (Allowed her to withstand Berserker's strength) | Unknown, potentially City level via power-scaling Stamina: Very High, can fight for extended periods even when her body is at its physical break-point (her spells depend on Rin's normally limited prana pool, though) Range: Standard melee range normally, at least a few hundred meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: Tohsaka Family Magic Crest, Tohsaka Heirloom Jewel, Magic Gems (20 of them total, 10 after summoning her Servant), Azoth Sword | Tohsaka Magic Crest, Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, Azoth Sword | Kaleidostick Intelligence: A recognized genius in both magecraft and in school, Rin is one of the wisest characters in the series, restraining Shirou when his heroic tendencies get the better of him. She specializes in long-range combat, particularly the use of Gandrs, and is skilled in her family's specialty magecraft, the use of Jewels as single-shot Mystic Codes powerful enough to counter Caster's A-Rank spells from the Age of Gods. She is also a skilled practitioner of Baji-Quan, allowing her to pummel Caster in close combat when utilized along with a basic Reinforcement spell and matching Luvia, an expert practitioner of Lancshire-style combat, in a one-on-one duel. However, she can be stubborn and hot-headed at times, and her meticulous plans tend to fail due to minor details she overlooks. In addition, her family's tradition of refusing to use modern conveniences has left her inept with technology, making it difficult for her to use anything more complicated than a house phone. Weaknesses: Inept with technology and most modern devices (including mobile phones). Her plans have the tendency to fail due to forgetting a minor detail. Rin's most powerful spells require her to sacrifice one or more of her jewels. | Even though her resource pool is practically limitless, releasing her maximum output non-stop and withstanding its recoil gradually damages her muscles | Rin's personality does change to match that of cheery Magical Girl or she otherwise suffers from the whims of the Kaleidostick Notable Attacks and Techniques: Gandr: Originally developed as a curse, Rin's Gandr takes on a corporeal form as a hazy black orb that's fired as a bullet. Bypassing the need for a verbal component thanks to the fact that she's already inherited her family's magic crest, Rin is able to fire Gandr shots simply by gathering mana in her finger, allowing her to fire many in an instant or generate a "wall" of them to halt her foes' movements. Repeated fire will demolish Caster's Dragon Tooth Warriors with ease, but they pale in comparison to Illya's Zelle familiars. Reinforcement: Rin is able to reinforce her bones, muscles, and blood vessels with magic, allowing her to achieve feats of superhuman strength, speed, and durability. With it she is able to harm weaker Servants like Caster and pummel her before she's able to react after blinding her with a spell first. Jewel Sword Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg: (宝石剣キシュア・ゼルレッチ・シュバインオーグ, Hōseki-ken Kishua Zerurecchi Shubain'ōgu A replication of the Jewel Sword created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Rin, Illya, and Shirou recreate it during the events of the Heaven's Feel route. It can draw upon the magic from the atmosphere and parallel worlds in order to fire off a wave of magical energy referred to as an Ether Cannon, easily dispatching many of Sakura's Shadows and releasing energy equivalent to a Noble Phantasm. As a Jewel, it can also be detonated as a single shot projectile in an attack referred to as Welt Ende, eliminating a large number of Sakura's Shadow Giants at once. Kaleidostick Ruby: When equipped with the Kaleidostick, Rin can become Magical Girl Ruby, granting her a virtually limitless supply of prana (albeit a supply that can only be accessed in limited amounts at once) and can download and transfer knowledge from Rin's alternate selves to her advantage. However, Ruby is sentient and exceedingly mischievous, forcing Rin to go along with her ideas on how to be a magical girl lest she be humiliated by the object's antics. Key: Base | with Jeweled Sword Zelretch | Kaleido Ruby Note: This profile details the canon version of Rin from the main Fate/Stay Night universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7